cultfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Cult Premiere Recap
Cult started off with a bang with the premiere of "You're Next"! Did you catch it? If not, we've got a recap down below for you! Keep reading for more: *The episode started with a brief look at an interview with charismatic cult leader Billy Grimm. *He is shown hugging one of his followers, Kelly. Viewers then realize that was in 2009 and Kelly is now no longer a follower of his cult. She is a cop, and she’s after Billy. *Skip to Kelly finding her brother-in-law plastered up in a wall, her sister and nephew missing! Before dying, Kelly’s brother-in-law says, “Well, hey, these things just snap right off." (*BIG HINT*) *This is when we learn that Kelly and the other people we just saw are all part of a television drama series called ‘Cult’. The show is a hit and has a large fandom, but there’s an even shadier subsection! *Paranoid fan Nate meets up with his brother, Jeff, and tells him, “I made contact with them last night, and I think they’re after me now.” Jeff thinks he is playing around and ends up leaving after taking Nate's 3D glasses. *Later, at a gas station, Jeff sees a commercial for 'Cult', but then Nate calls him from a static-y phone to say “Well, hey. These things just snap right off” (remember the *BIG HINT* from above?) before the call gets dropped. *When he goes missing, it’s up to his brother, Jeff Sefton, to find out exactly what is going on, so he heads to the set of 'Cult' where no one is interested in Jeff’s story about his missing brother (and where we find out he was fired from The Washington Post. *Skye Yarrow, who overheard Jeff talking about his brother, decides to help him out and she discovers the name Meadow in Nate's phone (Meadow is the name of Kelly's missing sister on the show). Very interesting! *Skye then explains that Cult is a unique show with a legion of hardcore fans and says, “They believe there are messages coded within the show." *Following is more connections between the fictional show and the "real" show that we are watching. A CD pointing out that Jeff is the next target, a body in a dumpster, and one more call from Nate! *At the end, we see that the CW president, Marc, gets jumped by some Cult fans, including the waitress Nate sees from earlier. The fans then throw him into the red car that Nate and Jeff saw outside of the diner and drive away! ...WOW! What a crazy start to the season! In the jumps between the fake show and the real show, we were totally caught up in what was going on! It was slightly confusing but totally riveting! What did you think about the first episode of Cult? How was the start of Cult? Great! I can't wait to see what happens next! It was pretty interesting but I don't know if I'll keep watching. I didn't like it at all. Not the show for me! Category:Blog posts